Becka vs. Katie
'"Becka vs. Katie" ' is the forty-ninth episode of the second season of The Online Gamer. It was uploaded to YouTube on November 5, 2013. Plot At the Next Gen Videogames store, a frustrated Aaron loses to Ted in a game of Mario. Ted, proud of his victory, asks Aaron for another round, but Aaron rejects it. He then goes to the payment counter to talk to Katie. She is happy to see Aaron, and Aaron likewise. He gives her food from Taco Bell as a gift, which Katie appreciates. Aaron then tells her they've known each other for a while, but just as he's about to ask her out, Becka interrupts and walks over to Aaron. She reveals that she was invited by Damian. Aaron is not happy to see her and Becka still holds a grudge against him. Becka even talks to Katie disrespectfully, to which Aaron retaliates against. Becka then tries to make Aaron feel guilty for breaking up with her in front of Katie and suggests to him that he tell Katie how much he wants her back. Aaron completely denies it, saying that they are not together and he wants nothing to do with her. Becka sees the tacos that Aaron gave Katie and sarcastically comments that's very romantic of Aaron. With the food being a remembrance, Becka reminds Aaron of the time when she had to get him out of gamer rehab and they both had sex in a Taco Bell restaurant afterwards. Aaron once again freaks out and tells Becka to shut up. Katie says she didn't even know there was a gamer rehab and that Aaron participated in it. Aaron says it was a mistake and he exited it faster than a troll trying to get a spawn kill. Becka tells Katie that it's for noobs who can't handle themselves or win a tournament; Aaron takes it as an insult. Katie then comments that she thinks it's really sexy that he went to gamer rehab. Aaron, surprised, asks Katie if she's serious. She says yes and that she knows she's kind of f***ed up. Becka tells Katie she is, to which Aaron, in defense of Katie, replies she isn't and Becka is. Aaron and Becka lash out at each other again, but Katie tells them both to shut up. Becka says to Katie that Aaron calls her the "C" word all the time, and Katie sarcastically answers back that she's sorry that Becka obviously mistook her for someone who cares and that she can leave. Aaron also tells Becka to leave. Becka rebels by insulting Aaron again and tells Katie she can have him. Becka then mentions her mom always said, "Leave your unwanted things to the less fortunate." Katie sarcastically compliments that and makes an insulting comeback saying that Becka's mom should've also used a condom so that way she and Aaron wouldn't have to deal with her in the first place. Becka mordantly laughs to it, cusses her out, and leaves. Aaron cusses Becka out as she leaves and Katie calls her a freak. Aaron then asks Katie out on a date and she accepts. Cast * Eric Pumphrey as Aaron * Chelsea Alden as Katie * Lynsey Bartilson as Becka * Davan Firinn as Ted Category:The Online Gamer Episodes Category:The Online Gamer (Season 2)